Eos
|image1=pita6.png |galactic_region=Inner Belt, Beta Arm 72.905°3510.586992 |parent_star=Pita |distance_from_star=52 million miles |orbital_period=391 Earth days |rotational_period=19 Earth hours |satellites=0 |radius=2,709 miles |axial_tilt=14° |average_surface_temperature=33°F |atmospheric_composition=Oxygen, nitrogen, alcohol vapor |climate=Mild, varied }} Pita 6 (/'pidə/, Standard: , officially the Sixth Planet of Pita) is a Type III terrestrial nation-planet and the sixth planet in the Pita system. With a population of five trillion, Pita 6 is the most populated planet in its system and the second-most populated in the galaxy. The nation-planet has historically acted alongside Uurb, the Qendär Empire, and the United Worlds of the Eluron System (among others) as a major player on the galactic stage. The climate of Pita 6 consists of a hot tropical zone along the equator as well as temperate and polar regions. Large island-continents are scattered across the world on a shallow ocean of liquid alcohol. Since the 12000s UU, much of the population has moved to levitating sky cities— projects made possible by the intense magnetic field of Pita 6. Pita 6 was originally settled in 8511 UU by the third-gender Korlumn people, a race genetically engineered by the ancient Holovites. The planet rebelled against the Holovite Empire in 9784 UU and splintered into dozens of nation-states. In 11130 UU, the nations united as a singular republic. Pita 6 was admitted into the Council of Worlds at the 93rd session in 11163 UU. Etymology Pita 6 is named after its parent star, Pita. The word "Pita" is theorized to be a Standardization of the Holish batuk, meaning "distance" or "separation", referencing the Pita system's perceived remoteness from the native star system of the original Korlumn colonists. History Colonial Era Pita 6 was the first planet in the Pita system to be settled by intelligent lifeforms, preceding the colonization of its sister planet Pita 3 by forty-six Uurb years. In 8511 UU, a fleet of eighteen generation ships from the late Holovite Republics in the Holos system touched down on the Sixth Pitian continent to be named Jurisga. The ships contained 347,000 Korlumn settlers, a monogendered humanoid race genetically engineered by the Holovites optimized for long-distance space travel and survival. Pita 6 was officially established as a colony of the Holovite Republics that same year. Korlumn civilization rapidly spread across the planet. The last island-continent to be settled by the Korlumn was Emlo, a land of dense jungles and mountainous terrain. By the 8900s, all six island-continents had been largely developed by civilization or were in the development process. From the late 8000s onward, interplanetary trade began to emerge between the two colonies of Pita 6 and Pita 3. Both planets also began to settle nearby worlds such as Pita 5, Pita 7, and Pita 1 in greater numbers. In 10744 UU, a major civilian uprising known as the First Rebellion was quelled by imperial Holovite militia. The rebellion was in response to harsh social reforms and increasing taxes imposed by the totalitarian Holovite Empire, the successor to the Holovite Republics. UNFINISHED Geography The surface of Pita 6 consists of a massive ocean of liquid ethanol (alcohol), as well as two polar ice caps at the north and south poles. Six large island-continents are located primarily in the northern hemisphere and equatorial region: Korla, Jurisga, Namos, Nave, Emlo, and Pot. Savanna and dense jungles cover much of Emlo, Namos, and Nave in the tropical zone. The northern continents consist mainly of mountains, coastal plains, and many temperate fungal forests. Just over 35% of the Sixth Pitian population now reside in extremely dense magnetic "sky cities", which form floating chains across continents and ocean. The capital of Pita 6, New Nausm, hovers above the central ocean in a geosynchronous position near the geographical midpoint between Korla and Namos. Demographics Pita 6 is the most populated nation-planet in the Pita system and the second-most populated nation in the galaxy. As of 1 Uud 14088 UU, the Sixth Pitian Ministry of Statistics reports the total population of Pita 6 as 5,018,302,028,839 sentient beings, 68% of which are Korlumn, 18% human, 10% Holovite, and 4% other minorities. 35% of the population live in magnetically levitating sky cities, with the majority of the remaining 65% residing in surface-bound metropoles. According to the Ministry of Statistics, 94% of Sixth Pitians speak Standard as their first language. 41% speak Holish, out of which only 8% speak Holish exclusively. The government of Pita 6 retains both as official languages. Largest cities Religion The majority of early Korlumn settlers of Pita 6 rejected the pagan beliefs of their mother country, and the planet remained overwhelmingly non-religious until a significant amount of Noronist immigrants started arriving in the late 11000s UU. Today, 86% of Sixth Pitians identify as non-religious, and 12% identify with Noronism. A mere 2% of the population adhere to other faiths. Family structure Marriage was rare among Sixth Pitians until foreign nations began to have a significant influence on the society in the 12000s UU, as Korlumns were designed to reproduce asexually. Marriage offers no legal benefits on Pita 6, and today only 22% of the adult population is or has ever been married. Fusion, an alternative to marriage, was legalized planetwide in 13698 UU. The Ministry of Statistics reports that 3.45 billion (0.06%) Sixth Pitians are products of fusion. On average, adult Korlumns have 3.42 offspring. Most households have multiple children and one parent. Government Since its unification in 11130 UU, Pita 6 has operated as a representative democracy per its Constitution. The Sigmalon acts as the executive head of the planet, and is elected every thirty years by Assembly 6, a congress of 600 elected officials who represent the Sixth Pitian people. The current Sigmalon is Sen Rotto. Assembly 6 acts as both a legislative and judiciary body, and is overseen by the Legislator Prime. The Legislator Prime is a representative in Assembly 6 appointed by the Sigmalon to lead the Assembly, as well as represent Pita 6 at the Council of Worlds. The current Legislator Prime is Ozac Rimson-Blyad. Since the 13800s UU, the Equilibrium Party has held a monopoly on seats in the Assembly. Assembly 6, the office of the Sigmalon, and most other government employees conduct business in New Nausm, the capital of Pita 6. Foreign relations Since the nation-planet was admitted to the Council of Worlds at the 93rd session in 11163 UU, Pita 6 has played a significant role on the galactic stage. Almost all countries have embassies in New Nausm, and many have consulates across the planet. Likewise, nearly all nations host Sixth Pitian diplomatic missions. However, some nations such as Bughari, North Holovia, Yga, Weidon V, and the Droids' Free State do not have formal diplomatic relations with Pita 6. Pita 6 is a founding member of the Pitian Alliance, the Beta Arm Coalition, and the Inner Belt Trade Organization, among others. Economy The stable and high-income market economy of Pita 6 features moderate growth and high innovation. With a gross national product of ʗ305.91 quadrillion and a per capita GDP of ʗ61,136 as of 14087 UU, Pita 6 is one of the wealthiest planets in the galaxy. Three of the top twenty-five companies by revenue base their headquarters on Pita 6: Syphonic, Parsek, and Quasar Spacelines, which operate mainly within the energy and transportation sectors. The largest export of Pita 6 are products of the Luthezca plant, a nutrient-rich semi-aquatic crop which thrives in ethanol and possesses many medicinal properties. Other significant exports from the planet include oil, products of alcohol, machinery, electronics, and interstellar vehicles and parts. Notable people :Main article: Sixth Pitian people *'Kidgli Auroro' - Sigmalon from 13999 UU to 14029 UU. *'Mindka Droeln' - Legislator Prime from 13995 UU to 14011 UU; first non-Korlumn to serve as Legislator Prime. *'Untari Twelnor' - Legislator Prime from 14011 UU to 14043 UU; Councilor-Magistrate on the Council of Worlds from 14019 UU to 14043 UU. Category:Unfinished pages